


Shatter

by candlebud



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebud/pseuds/candlebud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback is bad, please don’t break your nii-samas dolls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

     III kept his hand posed directly behind the doll's back. The protective case usually surrounding it was already on the ground. He maintained direct eye contact with IV as he put pressure on the dolls back, causing it to lean forward.

     “We don’t need to do anything hasty, III,” IV replied as coolly as he could manage. He watched desperately as his younger brother threatened one of his most beloved possessions. The motives behind the blatant assault were clear: he had just broken one of the younger boy’s prized artifacts. Despite being warned that the ancient rock was delicate, he had absentmindedly allowed it to slip through his fingers and crash against the floor. III immediately ran to retaliate.

     The younger boy smiled at him, “We are simply too far past that point. This is payback, dearest big brother.” He pushed the doll just a tiny bit more and watched as it fell to the floor. They both cringed when the porcelain smashed, the sad sound echoing in the room. IV bit off a sad whine at the sight of the mangled doll. He quickly ran to the doll and took it in his hands, checking for damage.

     III felt pangs of guilt in his stomach almost immediately, at his brother’s distress. He went to IV and quietly put his hand on the doll. IV looked up and III felt his guilt deepen even more when he saw the small tears forming in his eyes. “I’m sorry, big brother. I didn’t mean to, I mean, I did mean to but I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” III felt his words fail him as he tried to express his apology. He frowned at his babbling before trying to offer hope, “Maybe we can fix it?”

     IV looked back to the doll and considered fixing it. Is glue good enough for his once beautiful doll? “It will look bad,” he finally decided, sighing. There would be no use for an ugly, disfigured doll.

     “But we can cover the breaks with cloths or bandages! It can look like your cards, like your dreary doll card,” III quickly explained. He crawled over to where IV kept his deck and quickly found the card he wanted before returning to show it to him.

     IV sat silently while he considered the options. He looked between his doll and the card before finally standing up. III looked at him expectantly and he extended his hand towards his little brother. He excitedly took it and followed IV to their kitchen. III quickly searched through the drawers to find the glue while IV worked on putting the pieces back together. Once he found it, they carefully glued the pieces together to ensure a clean reattachment.

     After they finished gluing the doll, they had to strategically wrap the bandages around her. Bandages were kept in a special drawer in the bathroom nearest their room. IV very carefully wrapped the doll’s head and arms in gauze. Eventually, the doll was tastefully covered in bandages. They carried her back into their room and placed her on her pedestal. III lifted the protective case from the floor and placed it over her, ensuring the doll’s safety once again.

     They stared at their new creation in admiration. “I’m sorry I broke your artifact, III,” IV said, after a few moments.

     III smiled at IV before grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “It’s okay! Maybe we can glue it next?”

     “Yeah, we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is also kind of old but i still think its kind of cute! i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
